Extrañandote te encontre
by Dark Butterfly Midnight
Summary: Hoy se cumplen tres años desde que Gwen y Trent rompieron. Ambos estan tristes y arrepentidos, pero un paseo por el parque y un reencuentro puede cambiar todo.
**Extrañándote te encontré**

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_ _Holaaa aquí les dejo mi primera historia! Espero que les guste y comenten!_ _P.D: También voy a hacer una versión de esta historia en inglés para los que no hablan español._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a sus creadores originales quienes son Jennifer Pertsch y Tom McGillis, a su productora Fresh TV Inc. – Teletoon, también a los canales que los transmitían en Latinoamérica que son Cartoon Network y Boomerang :B (Solo me pertenecen Sophie y Cameron)_

 _Bueno basta de hablar… ¡Disfruten! :3_

 _Pov. Trent_

Era un día normal para las personas en Toronto, pero para cierto chico pelinegro era uno de los días más tristes, ese día se cumplían tres años desde que Gwen había roto con él. Para despejar sus pensamientos salió a dar un paseo por el parque. _…Ay Gwen…_ Pensaba el chico _…Ojala nunca hubiéramos terminado, extraño tu hermosa sonrisa que a cada lugar al que tu ibas iluminaba los lugares más oscuros, extraño tus profundos ojos negros en los que me podía perder horas y horas sin cansarme de verlos, extraño tus besos y abrazos cada uno igual de tiernos, cálidos y llenos de amor, extraño todo de ti…_

 _Pov. Gwen_

Allí estaba Gwen, metida en sus pensamientos mientras caminaba por un parque. No había cambiado mucho desde la quinta temporada, seguía siendo gótica pero ahora su cabello era totalmente negro y lo llevaba un poco más debajo de los hombros. Lo único que cambio en ella fueron sus sentimientos (otra vez) se sentía tan arrepentida de haber roto con Trent y cambiarlo por Duncan, se había alejado del chico más tierno, lindo, talentoso y dulce que alguien pueda conocer al salir con ese punk y todo le salió mal! Todos la odiaban, la rechazaban, insultaban, hasta perdió su amistad con Courtney! Pero lo que más le importaba… perdió a Trent. _Trent…_ pensó la gótica _…Te extraño, te necesito, extraño tu sonrisa tan relajada y tranquilizadora, tus hermosos ojos verdes, todo… extraño todo de ti._

 _Pov. De los dos_

Los dos adolescentes iban tan inmersos en sus pensamientos que no se dieron cuenta y chocaron con alguien.

 _-Auch!_ \- dijo Gwen cayendo al suelo.

 _-Lo siento no te vi_ \- dijo Trent parándose a ayudarla.

Cuando Trent le extendió su mano se quedó petrificado, era ella, la misma chica que lo tenía tan triste. Gwen se quedó igual de sorprendida, no lo podía creer, después de tantos años al fin lo tenía en frente suyo.

 _-G-Gwen lo siento n-no te vi, déjame ayudarte_ \- le dijo Trent ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

 _-Vaya Trent han pasado tres años desde que no te veo_ \- dijo la chica _\- Y desde que cortamos…_ \- susurro.

- _S-si lo mismo digo, eso era lo que me traía tan distraído… Te extraño Gwen-_ dijo Trent ya rendido.

Gwen abrió los ojos como platos pero luego de unos segundos se formó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

 _-¿De verdad? Trent…Yo también te extraño y te pido perdón por haber terminado contigo y haberte reemplazado con Duncan, nunca debí…-_ Las palabras de Gwen se cortaron cuando los labios del músico se posaron sobre los labios de la gótica. Al principio Gwen se sorprendió pero luego se dejó llevar y ambos perdieron la noción del tiempo. Cuando se separaron Trent dijo: _-Entonces_ _Gwen… ¿Quieres volver a salir conmigo?-_

 _-¿Esto te responde?-_ dijo Gwen y luego se acercó y se volvieron a besar.

 _-Espero que esta vez funcione Trent… te amo-_ dijo Gwen sonrojada.

 _-Yo también te amo Gwen-_ dijo Trent igual de sonrojado.

 _10 años después…_

 _-Sophie llegaras tarde a la escuela!-_ Grito su madre desde la cocina.

 _-Ahí voy mami-_ dijo la niña de seis años bajando las escaleras.

 _-¿Lista para tu primer día?-_ Dijo Gwen mientras su hija asentía _-Tienes el desayuno servido yo iré a despertar a papa ¿okey?-_

 _-Claro mami-_ dijo Sophie y se fue a desayunar.

Gwen subió las escaleras para despertar a su esposo que aún seguía durmiendo y debía llevar a su hija a la escuela.

 _-Trent…Trent despierta debes llevar a Sophie a la escuela-_ Dijo Gwen que al ver que no despertaba se inclinó y comenzó a besarlo en los labios. Ahí si Trent despertó pero no dijo nada y le devolvió el beso. Así estuvieron durante unos minutos hasta que su hija golpeo la puerta para pasar.

 _-Papi ¿Estás listo para llevarme a la escuela?-_ Dijo Sophie.

 _-Claro hija-_ dijo Trent levantándose de la cama- _te vez muy hermosa… demasiado… espero que ningún niño se enamore de ti algún día porque tu eres mía y solo mía_ \- Dijo Trent (típico padre sobre protector) y la verdad es que Sophie era muy linda. Se parecía mucho a Gwen, excepto que Sophie tenía los ojos verdes de Trent.

 _-Iu papi no me gusta el amor, te prometo que nunca me voy a enamorar-_ Dijo la inocente niña.

 _-Ay Sophie el amor es algo muy lindo. Gracias al amor que nos reunió a tu papa y a mi hoy tu estas aquí y ahora tenemos una hermosa familia incluyendo a tu hermanito Cameron que aún no nació-_ Dijo Gwen(Sip Gwen está embarazada ).

 _-Tu madre tiene razón cariño, el amor es algo único… Pero por ahora tu único amor somos tu madre, tu hermano y yo. A lo mejor cuando tengas 30 años te permita enamorarte-_ Dijo Trent.

Gwen rio ante el comentario de Trent y Sophie dijo: _-Seguro papi! Los quiero-_

 _-Nosotros a ti también hija-_ Dijo Gwen abrazándola.

 _-Que tengas un buen día-_ Dijo ahora saludándola desde la entrada de su casa.

Luego de unos meses Cameron nació y los cuatro formaron una familia llena de amor y alegría…

 **FIN! Listo apaguen todo, cierren el telón y aplaudan!** **¿Qué les pareció? ¿Aburrida? ¿Tierna? ¿Graciosa? Dejen comentarios y díganme si quieren que haga otra historia y sobre que**! **Los quiero! Uno de estos días les dejo la versión en inglés!.**


End file.
